


A lil extra chub never hurt anyone

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Feeder/Feedee Relationship, M/M, Stuffing, U gotta write it urself, Weight Gain, also these tags will probs update as fic goes on, chubby chaser cole, chubby jay chubby jay, dont like don’t read owo, feedee jay, feeder cole, if you can’t find a kink fic, what have i become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Decided to make this a collection of drabbles, with different ditches. Chubby Jay and loving boyf Cole.[sis ain’t vibing. will not update.]





	1. Chubby chaser cole fattens up his boyfriend jay

After two years of constant flirting, Cole had finally managed to make Jay his boyfriend. It was going great. Seriously, 7 months in and no vicious arguments? It was a dream.  
There was just one teeny tiny thing.  
Jay, of course, was attractive.  
Just... not exactly Cole’s type.  
Add 200 pounds maybe, and that was right up his alley.  
Yes, Cole Brookstone was a chubby chaser. And he was almost aching to add some meat on Jay’s bones.  
He’d never do anything without Jay’s explicit consent though. And really, it was fine! Jay was super attractive! Just batting those baby blues was enough to get Cole going.  
In their line of work, getting a bit thicker wouldn’t be ideal anyway. Extra weight could jeopardise the team, and make someone more prone to injury.  
Really, everything was alright. Cole could jack off to an imaginary chubbed up Jay if he really reached a desperate point.  
Speaking of his gorgeous boyfriend, the lightning ninja waltzed into the room.  
“Baby!” Jay bound up to him.  
Cole squeezed him in a hug, mentally berating himself for the momentary thoughts of a plumper boyfriend.  
“Hey there sparkplug. You good?”  
Jay nodded, pulling Cole in for a kiss, before withdrawing.  
“Are you alright? You feel off... Talk to me?”  
Fuck. Right okay.  
He could... he could just come out and say it.  
Ugh, but what if Jay is disgusted by it. He wouldn’t be the first.  
And -  
“Babe?”  
“Gain weight?” It flooded out of him.  
Jay blinked at him, brow furrowed.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“I, uh,” Cole rubbed the back of his neck, “I kind of, sort of, have a chubby kink. But like, it’s chill if-”  
“What?”  
Cole blushes harder, but didn’t say anything.  
“You have a fat kink, and you want me to gain a few hundred pounds to satisfy it?”  
“Well, when you phrase it like that, it doesn’t sound very-!”  
“Okay.”  
Huh??  
“Jay. That’s ridiculous. You haven’t even thought about it.”  
“Eh,” Jay waved his hand, “it’s chill. So, you gonna fatten me up, or what?”  
Cole was having more than a bit of trouble processing.  
“You... you understand what that means for you right? Like... Jay, it’s okay to say no. I’m still super attracted to you, even if-!”  
“It’s fine! It’s fine. You’ve indulged my kinks. It’s time I returned the favour.”  
That’s true, Cole has done that. God knows what knife play did, but Jay had ended up completely undone.  
“Yeah, but those weren’t... they weren’t permanent. You don’t have to change your body shape for me. I love you, skinny and all.”  
Jay shrugged.  
“I’ll tell you if I don’t like it. But, can’t just knock something without trying. Yknow?”  
“You understand how much this could effect the whole ninja thing.”  
“Nya is more than capable of replacing me.”  
Fucking hell.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Where do we start?”

Cole swallowed his doubts the minute their food had been ordered.  
Jay says it’s fine. Jay is okay with this.  
The man in question was currently sitting on their bed expectantly, smiling slightly when Cole walked in with two large pizza boxes, a large, full fat milkshake and a tall bottle of soda, just in case.  
“So, how does this work? I just go all at it, or are you feeding me?”  
God, the very idea stirred Cole’s dick awake.  
“How do you want-?”  
“It’s your kink babe. Whatever you wanna do.”  
After a short moment of hesitation, Cole opened the first box, and lifted a slice. Plain, with a double stuffed crust.  
Speaking of stuffing...  
Cole moved the slice slowly towards Jay’s lips. He demolished it quickly.  
“Let me know when you want to stop.” Cole kissed Jay’s cheek as he nodded.  
More slices followed quickly, until they’d cleared 3/4. Jay was slowing down.  
His belly felt slightly hard. But it was by no means at full capacity.  
Cold wasn’t gonna force anything.  
“We can stop now, if you ike.”  
Jay shook his head, swallowing his mouthful.  
“No, no, it’s fine. Just... some milkshake please.”  
Cole held the straw against Jay’s lips, watching entranced as Jay glugged it.  
“Are you sure? We can stop. It’s okay.”  
Jay rolled his eyes, and took another pizza slice. Without breaking eye contact, Jay stuffed as much as he could in his mouth with one bite.  
Jesus fucking Christ.  
After some vigorous chewing, Jay stared defiantly at Cole, awaiting his next slice.  
Without thinking, Cole scooped it up, and they continued their evening, until Jay finally admit that he couldn't stomach any more, yet he still worked ridiculously hard to finish both the milkshake and the soda. He succeeded, but it was clear he was now slightly pained.  
Cole presses his fingers gently into Jay’s distended stomach, earning a quiet groan.  
Soft as possible, Cold started to massage the stretched skin, eliciting a moan from his lover.  
“It’s okay if you want to stop this now. I’m serious Jay, you don’t have to change your body for me. I love you. So much.”  
Jay just shook his head.

It was after a full week of near constant freezing that Cole noticed Jay’s face softening. Not mention his abs slowly melting back into a cute, slightly chubby belly.  
It was driving him wild.  
The increased sex drive on Cole’s part only seemed to spur Jay on further. He was determinedly trying to stretch his limits, now constantly snacking whenever he could, and avoiding training, or any sort of working out, like the plague.  
Either the other ninja hadn’t noticed Jay’s softer body, or they weren’t saying anything for fear of hurting feelings.  
Probably the latter.  
Tonight, Cole was planning on introducing dessert to their menu, catching himself fantasising about Jay filling himself with cake on top of an already fattening meal.  
Evening appeared, and Jay assumes his position, waiting on their bedspread for his dinner.  
A large bowl of heavily buttered noodles teamed with a jug of milk.  
Jay ate diligently as hs always did, before slowing with a quarter of the bowl to go. He coughed some milk and pressed his tight belly to try and create more room, which was successful, as he presented Cole with an empty bowl soon after, panting.  
Maybe dessert wasn’t a good idea?  
Cole poked at Jay’s tightly packed stomach. Oof. It would be a squeeze.  
Well, he should at least ask.  
“I bought a cake, but it’s okay of you can’t...”  
“Bring it in here.”  
So Cole did, rich dark chocolate sponge layers filled with buttercream icing.  
Jay looked at it, then at his bulging stomach.  
He pushed down on it, and let out a loud burp, likely to try and clear some room.  
“Rightio.” Jay looked at Cole.  
“Huh?”  
“Load up that fork. We might be here for a while.”  
And Cole watched as Jay ate a solid half of the cake, before sadly admitting defeat. Fuckinh hell, that deserved a reward and a half.

It continued for ages, Jay being stuffed to the brim with a menagerie of the most fattening things Cole could find.  
Then Jay stopped being able to fit in his clothes.  
Then he reached the point of 100 pounds gained.  
Then he stopped showing up to ninja training sessions completely.  
Cole was loving it.  
Jay had grown a second chin, and puffy arms matched a plump body, with wider thighs and an ass that put baboons to shame.  
But fuck, Jay’s new belly was the best part.  
It was soft, and pushed against any top Jay wore.  
He should be satisfied.  
But there was a part of him desperate to make Jay even bigger.  
And considering Jay wasn’t complaining...

“Oof.” Jay stretched, prodding his stomach. Cole stared at him.  
253 pounds. Wow.  
Jay wiggled his eyebrows, and smiled at Cole, rounder, rosy cheeks on full show.  
Cole couldn’t stop himself from caressing them.  
“I love you. So much. You’re... you’re amazing.”  
“Obviously.” Jay squeezed Cole in a tight hug. God, his chub was rubbing up against Cole’s sides. Cole ran his hands along it.  
“Are we still doing more?”  
“If you’re okay with that.”  
Jay snorted.  
“Not like I can back out now. I won’t lie to you baby, this isn’t exactly a desirable figure for most people.”  
Cole hummed.  
“I promise, we can stop. You can burn off these calories in no time if you want to.”  
“Nah. I kinda wanna see where this goes.”  
Thicker fingers tangled themselves in Cole’s hair.  
Cole smiles, and buries his face in Jay’s jiggly belly.  
“Love you. Love this, love you.”  
“Love you too. We got anything to eat?”

Jay continued to eat with vigour, and it showed.  
Prominent love handles poked out of whatever pants he managed to squeeze his thighs into, and his fuller face was almost always stuffed with food.  
His pecs over the last few months had gotten very full, now tipping into the moob category, but most impressive were his rolls of belly fat.  
When they’d stared, Jay’s stomach was flat as hell. A perfect swimmer’s body, with toned abs to make people swoon.  
But now, Jesus, now Jay had ballooned up, no top able to hide the swell.  
Understandably, the other ninja were getting a little concerned.  
They pulled Cole to the side one day, after witnessing Jay ploughing his way through a group meal, requesting seconds and thirds.  
“Cole,” Kai glanced behind himself, to check the lightning ninja wasn’t listening, “is, uh. Is Jay okay?”  
“Yeah, he’s fine! Why?”  
Lloyd exchanged a look with Nya.  
“Come on Cole, you gotta have noticed.”  
Cole simply shrugged at them.  
“Jay’s gotten a bit... heavier.”  
“Yeah?”  
“We’re just concerned with his health is all. Like... a few months ago, he was lithe as ever, but he’s just sort of - well, you know.”  
“So he’s gained a few pounds. He’s still perfectly okay.”  
“I think it’s a bit more than a few,” Nya glanced at Jay, glutting himself out. “You’re his boyfriend. You should talk to him about this. It can’t be good for him.”  
“You are still dating right? This isn’t a coping mechanism for a break up?” Zane spoke up.  
“Obviously we’re still dating. Jay’s amazing.”  
Cole really didn’t quite fancy revealing his fat fetish to his friends.  
“I promise you, Jay is okay. Really.”  
“Yeah. I’m good, guys. A lil extra chub never hurt anyone.”  
Despite added weight, Jay still managed to sneak up on them successfully.  
“Oh! Jay, uh, we were just-!”  
“They’re a tad concerned with all this.” Cole rubbed Jay’s swollen stomach.  
“Ha. Yeah, it’s all good. But really, blame Cole.”  
Fucking hell. If Jay was about to out his kink...  
“Huh?” Lloyd stared at Cole.  
“Cole can make some killer food. Of course, everything he can cook isn’t exactly the healthiest, and as his official taste tester, I’ve taken a hit. My waistline isn’t the happiest about it.”  
“I have never seen Cole cook in my entire life.”  
“Eh, I’d say date him to unlock all the perks, but his boyfriend position is already taken. Soz.”  
Cole kissed Jay’s plump cheek.  
His confidence about his increasing size just made this whole situation a million times hotter.  
And the way he carried himself...  
It was almost as if he was daring someone to call him out.  
The other ninja looked at Jay for a long time.  
“So you’re really okay?”  
“Yeah! Of course.” Jay glanced at Lloyd’s half full bowl. “You gonna finish that?”  
Lloyd shook his head, and left Jay to his own gluttonous devices.

300 pounds and counting.  
Cole was absolutely in love.  
Watching Jay get out of breath from just a short walk was mesmerising. Not to mention how much he’s swelled. It was getting harder to find clothes that managed to wrap around his massive gut.  
Cole took his spoon and loaded it with a heap of chocolate ice cream. Jay was almost half way into the tub, and if he managed to finish the whole thing in just one sitting? Cole could already feel his dick stirring.  
Cole brought the spoon to Jay’s puffy lips, themselves smeared with a chocolate coating. Jay swallowed it immediately.  
Cole felt Jay’s stomach. It was nowhere near full capacity. But he should still check.  
“More?”  
“God, yes.”  
Jay’s stomach gurgled as another spoonful disappeared into his gut.  
“You good?”  
Jay nodded, patting his girthy belly.  
Another spoonful.  
Another, another.  
And to Cole’s awe, Jay had managed to pack away the whole litre tub of ice cream.  
“Fucking hell.”  
Jay beamed proudly, heavy breathing through bright red cheeks.  
“A reward?”  
Cole smirked.  
“Hmm... not yet. Let’s try something.”  
Jay raised an eyebrow, before noticing Cole staring at his shirt buttons.  
“Let’s try bursting you out of this, shall we?”  
Jay flushed, as he prodded his stomach.  
“You think more’s gonna fit in here?”  
“Of course. I believe in you.”  
Cole pushed gently at Jay’s belly, causing some gas release.  
“See? There’s just a lot of air in here.”  
Jay nodded.  
“Do we even have any more food?”  
Cole left the room momentarily, before returning with a few large boxes stacked high.  
He opened the top one. Inside were dozens of cream filled doughnuts.  
Taking one, he slowly moved it towards Jay’s mouth, where a large bite was taken out of it. Cream spilled down Jay’s large cheeks.  
It continued, going through two more boxes, Jay beginning to groan through mouthfuls and massaging his own belly.  
Cole hesitates then, but Jay shook his head.  
After what felt like the 100th doughnut, a loud ping, as Jay’s lowest button flew across the room.  
Several more, and two more flicked away.  
Jay’s sore, distended belly pooled into his lap then.  
Five boxes in, and Jay was really struggling.  
Only two buttons left now.  
Then one flew off.  
And with the final doughnut, Jay’s top button gave up too.  
And there on show was Jay’s glorious, over-worked stomach. Cole nuzzled it, and kissed Jay’s chubby cheeks, before moving down to appreciate Jay’s jiggly thighs.

Jay’s weight gain started to plateau, and Cole was okay with that. He had more than successfully piled pounds and pounds onto his previously stick thin boyfriend. Jay was content. Cole was content. They were happy.


	2. jay gets captured by a Bad Guy. gets thicc as hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets captured whilst on a mission, and is brought to a lair. Cole finds him after a month of searching.

Ow.  
Jay was slammed backwards by their latest villain’s minions. The antagonist? Vissac the Warlock, who was terrorising villages.  
Jay leapt back up to his feet, and knocked one of Vissac’s minions to its feet.  
It exploded into flames.  
They kept doing that, causing a shit ton of smoke, and he couldn’t see a thing through it. He sparked up some lightning in an effort to aid his sight, to no avail.  
“Guys?” Jay called out. He spun around, attempting to find any sort of movement.  
And there was some. Smoke parted, and Jay was face to face with Vissac. He readied himself for a battle, but Vissac grabbed his arm tightly, and teleported them away from the heat of the battle. Jay heard a small yelp from below, as the other ninja noticed his disappearance.  
Fuck.  
It was then that he got knocked out.

When he came to, Jay was chained to an iron chair, Vissac right in front of him. Great. Monologue time.  
“You ninja... you continue to get in my way. Perhaps I can use you to teach your group a lesson.”  
Jay felt a momentary panic, but remembered a) he has a high pain tolerance and b) the others would come save him any minute.  
“You can’t beat us.”  
Vissac sneered.  
“We’ll see.”  
Vissac pushed a contraption near him. A tube with a funnel, which was connect to a locked box.  
Vissac shoved the funnel in Jay’s mouth, sealing it there with his powers.  
“They say bigger is better. Let’s see how true that is, shall we?”  
Jay’s mouth was flooded with a sweet, thick cream. He had to swallow to keep himself from choking.  
Already, he could feel his pants tightening around a steadily inflating gut.  
Fuck.  
It’ll be okay. It’s fine. The others will find him in no time!

A few hours had passed, and Jay was still forced to glug down the cream. His jeans buttons had popped a while ago, allowing doughy flesh to pool on his lap.  
Fucking hell.  
Jay didn’t even want to think about how the chair was digging in to his hips, and how full his face felt.  
It’s fine. It’s fine. He’ll be okay.  
The others will come rescue him.  
He can lose all this weight, easy.  
More time passed as Jay slipped into a food coma.

He was conscious again when he felt Vissac jerk the funnel out of his mouth.  
Free? Was he good? Was this finally the end?  
The warlock prodded his pudgy stomach, and pulled on Jay’s expanded cheeks.  
“What do you think, Jay? Enough?”  
Jay nodded desperately, finding himself unable to speak.  
“Hmm... I’m not sure I agree with you. But perhaps we can change up the taste a little? I’m sure you’d love some variety.”  
Jay tried to protest, but the chair was turned around as Vissac prepared his next concoction.  
He was facing a very large mirror.  
Jay groaned as he saw a much larger man blink back at him, a double chin tucked against his neck and blubbery arms chained against the seat.  
He wanted to cry.  
This isn’t how things were supposed to be. He’s supposed to be hot, and fit, and athletic!  
God... how could anyone be attracted to him now.  
Jay breathes deeply, each one causing his rolls of fat to jiggle.  
It’s okay... it’s okay. He can lose this. No biggie.  
The chair spun round once more, and another funnel was stuffed into his mouth.  
If things continued at this rate... he’d never be able to reach his former body, even if he exercised for the rest of his days.

It was a week afterwards that Jay stopped believing that ninja would come any time soon. At that point, he’d burst his pants, and his top was barely clinging on. It took great effort just to breath, and Jay was scared now. Properly scared.  
He swallowed more of the cream, strawberry flavoured, and internally panicked as it slid further and further down his throat.  
And then his top split down the middle.  
Fuck.  
He could see even more clearly now, his many rolls of fat along his body, a gut the size of his height resting on two thick thighs.  
Jay doubted he’d ever be able to squeeze out this chair.  
Once more, Jay considered fucking with the machine with his lightning again, before remembering what happened the last time.  
The warlock had added... something... to the cream, causing Jay’s weight to double.  
He didn’t fancy that again.  
Instead, he continued to choke back hundreds of pounds worth of “food” obediently.

It was a month afterwards that Cole found him.  
And it was terrible.  
Cole, the man he had a flirty, will-they-won’t-they relationship with, found Jay as a pile of exhausted, useless flab.  
Jay has first heard the commotion from his containment chambers, hearing a howling Vissac, and then loud resonating footsteps.  
“Jay? Jay! It’s Cole. Jay, I need you to be here. I’ve missed you! Call out for me yeah?”  
Jay wished he fucking could, but unfortunately he currently had a funnel in his mouth.  
“Jay! C’mon, you gotta be here somewhere!”  
“MMF.” Jay tried to make some semblance of sound.  
Cole heard.  
“Jay!! I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
And that’s how Jay found himself face to face with his maybe-boyfriend, who was looking him up and down.  
Scratch the maybe part. With these useless fats, it wasn’t going to happen.  
“Jay..?”  
“Mmf.”  
Jay nodded at the pipe he was attached to.  
Almost mindlessly, Cole broke it, and the machine. He then removed the funnel from Jay’s mouth.  
“Thanks.”  
Oh God, is that what he sounds like? His larger cheeks what not doing him any favours in the speech department.  
“Are you... it is you right?”  
“Yeah. It’s me.”  
Cole gently undid his chains.  
“What, uh - what happened?”  
“Feeding.”  
Jay tried to ease himself up, the mere action reducing him out of breath.  
“Fucking hell.”  
“Easy, easy.” Cole squeezed a large hand, “it’s alright. I’m gonna go try find a way to reverse this, okay? I’d say wait here... but, um, I’m not sure you have an option.”

After a while, Cole slipped back into the room, holding a vial.  
“This should... this should take a couple hundred pounds off.”  
“How do we know it’s not a trick?”  
Cole shifted.  
“We don’t.”  
Silence.  
“Okay.” Jay reached out, grimacing at his droopy arm.  
Jay emptied the vial into his throat.  
His stomach gurgled, and he could feel pounds rapidly melting away from his body.  
It lasted a solid while, but when it was over...  
Jay still had a soft belly.  
“It’s not all gone...”  
Cole caressed a chubbier cheek.  
“It’s okay.”  
Jay looked away.  
“How the fuck am I supposed to kick ass like this?”  
“You will. You’re very good at that.”  
“Cole, it’s- whmmf?!”  
Cole was kissing him. Jay was being kissed by the sexiest man alive.  
Jay, who must’ve gained at least 100 pounds, was being snogged by his maybe-boyfriend.  
Scratch that. Cole was tonguing him. Definitely-boyfriend.  
The earth ninja gently ran his hands over Jay’s much wider hips, before nuzzling into Jay’s double chin.  
He pulled away after that.  
“Sorry. You just... you look really cute like this, and I know that’s not an excuse for kissing you without permission, but -!”  
Jay kissed Cole this time.  
“About time this happened!” Jay smiles when he pulls away.  
And suddenly he doesn’t care about being chubbier, Cole still finds him attractive, and he’s Jay! He can still definitely kickass.  
So perhaps while Vissac is a bitchboy, who knows whether they’d have hooked up without him.


End file.
